Problem: Evaluate $0.3 y+\dfrac yz$ when $y=10$ and $z=5$.
Answer: Let's substitute $ y= {10}$ and $ z={5}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}0.3{{y}}+\dfrac{{y}}{{z}}$ $=0.3({{10}})+\dfrac{{10}}{{5}}$ $=3+2$ $=5$